Tomoni Together
by ReaperDuckling
Summary: "I love you, I love you, I love you..." breathlessly, he continues his mantra. Year after year.


**AN: **This was so random, I don't even know what to say... The song is Tomoni by Kokia, translated into English

**Warnings: **Some smut. Character death. Pulp Fiction references. Uryuu's naughty mind

* * *

~The rain falls ceaselessly on the frozen over-earth~

He never knew why he kept going back for her.

"Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san, please!" It was degrading, humiliating even. It made him feel… small. Helpless. _**Scared. **_"Kuchiki-san!" And yet he kept going back.

He found her by the train station, like he always did, a ticket clenched tightly in her hand.

Walking up to her, he tried to ignore how small, how fragile she looked (drenched from the rain and shivering), tried to remember how angry he was and why.

"Kuchiki-san." He said as he clenched her shoulder, making her turn her face towards him slowly. The pain in her eyes was almost too much.

It made his breath catch in his throat and the anger go away.

It always did.

"I shouldn't be here…" she whispered hoarsely, making a quick, hot sting of pain stab at his heart. "…I need to go _**back**_."

He forced up a smile and took her hand, making the ticket slip through her fingers onto the cold, wet ground.

"Come on… let's go home."

Before they left, Uryuu let his eyes travel back to the small piece of paper on the ground, even though he already knew what it said, even though he really didn't want to.

The words were blurry and hard to read because of the angle and the water soaking through them; but the name, _**that **_name seemed impossible to miss.

Karakura Town.

One way trip.

Karakura Town.

She was shaking, the air smelled like another rainstorm might be coming soon, and suddenly, Uryuu Ishida felt _**dead cold. **_

He urged her on, and together they left the station as quickly as he could make her walk.

~My heart is torn to pieces on this cape~

The first time Kuchiki-san really started paying attention to him (except for that one time when they'd just met, the fiasco with the hollow bait, and that other time when her brother and Abarai had taken her away and he'd tried to save her) was during the year when Kurosaki had lost his power.

One day, he came home from school and she was just there, sitting on his bed like she owned it, and demanded a place to stay.

She lived with him for about three months' time, a longer time, he later realized, than the time she'd spent in Kurosaki's closet.

In the beginning he kept pestering her about it, how she should go visit him, what a mess he'd been ever since she'd left, how _**happy **_he'd be to see her.

She always refused.

Now Uryuu Ishida is a _**very **_stubborn person, he probably would have kept arguing with her about it until she'd either caved in to his nagging (less likely) or left to go back to Soul Society (more likely) unless he'd suddenly realized, looking at her staring as transfixed at the movie _Pulp Fiction_currently running on his small lousy tv, obviously not understanding a thing but enjoying it all the same, that he _**liked **_having her there, and he didn't want her to leave.

"Careful Kuchiki-san, if you lean forward any further you'll drop the popcorn bowl."

"Bitch be cool!" She retorted smartly yet straightened up, causing Uryuu's lips to twist upwards into an amused smirk.

"Samuel L. Jackson is amazing in this movie. It's a shame he doesn't get more roles like Pit. He did decent in Star Wars but let's face it, Mace Windu isn't even close to being as interesting and intriguing a character as Pit is."

He took a handful of popcorn and ate them one by one, watching Rukia watching the movie, taking in her expressions in silence.

She was actually quite pretty like this.

Her hair was messy and she smelled like she hadn't showered in days, yet there was a strange gleam in her tired eyes that made something in Uryuu's stomach turn to mush inside.

She grabbed a hand of popcorn of her own and ate them sloppily, making a mental image of her sitting next to her brother (all clean and proper and icy expressions) appear before his eyes and a small giggle escape his lips.

"I didn't take you for a movie freak, Ishida."

"I didn't take you for a slob, Kuchiki-san."

She threw some popcorn on him and he laughed.

Later she helped him pick them out, and whenever her hands or her breath caught his skin he shivered.

~You shared with me a little of the strength of the sea, and the wideness of the sky~

Kuchiki-san was surprisingly quiet in bed.

In those long, lonely showers he took or those nights were he _**just couldn't sleep **_knowing that she was on the other side of the door, he'd always envisioned her loud and demanding, shouting instructions at him as she rode him 'til conclusion.

It had always seemed incredibly sexy to him, the thought of being taken and used that way by her, yet it had always been with a guilty conscious that he jerked off and came to the mental image of it.

But sex with Kuchiki-san… sex with Kuchiki-san was nothing like he'd thought it was.

For a starter, she didn't speak.

She moaned whenever he made a particularly deep thrust inside of her, gasped when he swirled her nipples with his finger and, sometimes, took a hold of the back of his head and breathed his name into his ear (_Uryuu. _Not Ishida. Uryuu).

But she didn't give him any instructions or demands, no indications of what she wanted him to do with her either then the way she breathed and moaned.

In the beginning it had scared him.

Maybe she didn't know that he was a virgin, that he hadn't watched porn since _**that one time **_that must never be spoken of when Chizuiro and Keigo had slept over at his apartment, and that the only real sexual experience he'd ever had before was his angst-masturbating thinking of her?  
But then of course she knew.

She knew everything.

Including the fact that her silent mumbling and gasps and moans where more than enough to realize that he was doing _**something **_right, and that her screaming directions at him probably just would have scared him off.

Another surprising thing about Kuchiki-san was that she liked to be on the bottom.

Liked sinking back against the mattress and being taken, spoiled, ravished.

It just so turns out that Uryuu likes being top, too – likes feeling like he's doing something good for her, helping her relax for a while, helping her feel loved (because he loves her, he knows that now. He loves her _**so much**_).

He tells her that as well, bending down to brush his lips against hers while continuing the pace of his thrusts, mumbling: "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

It's hot and sweaty and sticky and she smiles and runs a finger across his bottom lips as he continues his mantra, breathlessly, and closes his eyes.

"Uryuu…" she whispers. "Uryuu."

~A single beam of light shines through the gap in the clouds; if I hold out my hands it comes streaming from them~

Uryuu came home one day and found a note on the bed.

It was written in a code but it was easy to decipher, and it said: "I'm going home for now. My division and my brother needs me, and Urahara has something sneaky going on. Thank you, for everything and goodbye. I love you, I love you, I love you. Bitch be cool."

She left for Soul Society one month after they'd first started kissing, and one week after they'd first had sex.

She didn't return until nine months later, but when she did, after Ichigo had gotten his powers back, the X-cution had been dealt with and she woke up from unconsciousness with him sitting guarding her by her sickbed, something sad crossed her features.

"Are you still mad at me?" She whispered, worried, but he only smiled.

"I never was."

~I stared at the sky forever so that I would hear its voice when it came~

All was fine and well for a time after that.

Rukia moved back into his apartment (to Ichigo's horror, Orihime's delight and everyone else's amazement) and for a couple of weeks, they played the parts of the happy newlyweds as they bickered and watched movies and kissed.

She started attending school with them again, their relationship was still a secret (because if Ichigo knew he'd kill him, and secret sex in one of the schools cleaning scrubs was even sexier when no one was supposed to know that you were dating), and during the afternoons she'd go killing hollows with Ichigo like in the old days until late into the evenings.

Uryuu didn't mind, because he knew that they needed some time for themselves, and he was confident that she was his.

Until one night, when she didn't come home at all.

Trying to keep himself awake 'til she came back, he watched movies; beginning with movies like _Alien_ and _Snatch_, ending with movies like _Pride and Prejudice_ and _A Very Long Engagement_ until he could barely stand it anymore, suspicions and jealousy coiling through his belly like snakes.

He took a hold of her spirit thread (crimson read in a sea of white) and followed it to a park.

He found her in the darkness, huddled by the roots of a big tree, her eyes big and unbelieving and her clothing turned to pieces around her,

There was blood in the crease between her legs, and bloody scratches, bite marks and big, yellow beginnings of bruises covered her arms and her neckline.

Fuck.

Gathering her up in his arms, he covered her with his jacket.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _**fuck! **_

"You should be crying." He found himself saying.

"Not now…" she croaked back. "…not yet. He… He… _**he needs our help, Uryuu.**_"

"No." He answered, holding her closer.

He was too late.

He shouldn't have let her go with him alone, he _**knew **_Kurosaki was unstable, had seen what kind of a monster he could become!

But he never imagined…

He'd failed her.

Again.

And now it was too late.

"No. I'll never let you near him again."

~Listen to the voice of the earth, the swelling waves and the sky are full of anger~

She wouldn't go back to Soul Society.

Whenever he suggested it, tears began to well up her eyes and her lower lip began to tremble.

It was frightening to see her so weak; he could barely stand it.

So instead, he talked to Ukitake and had it seen to that Rukia was assigned a new job in a small Tokyo suburb not all too far away, he quit school, got two jobs and got them an apartment there.

She kept trying to run away though, back to him, to Kurosaki, even though Uryuu told her that Urahara and the Vizards were working on the problem, that there was nothing she could do, even though he pleaded and begged and threatened to leave her unless she stayed with him, unless she stayed away from Kurosaki.

She never listened, and he was growing tired, desperately tired, and _**angry. **_

Not at her, but at Kurosaki for letting the monster take control, and at himself for not realizing that Kurosaki was desperately in love with her (always had been) and that the hollow logically would harbor the same emotions, especially since it was _**created **_for her in the first place.

He hated it, he hated him and he hated himself most of all.

~We were born on this earth. We drank this water. I won't forget the smell of the soil~

During the Quincy infiltration, Uryuu Ishida killed Ichigo Kurosaki.

He shot him, a clean shot straight through the heart, and it almost felt like justice until the darkness disappeared from the monsters eyes and he turned back into an eighteen year old boy once again.

That's when Rukia screamed.

As they dragged him away from there, his hands bound by kido, she looked him in the eye and asked him: "Why?"

"Because…" he answered. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

~Where have the mountains and the forests disappeared to?~


End file.
